


Ignorance

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon's got a kink where Elena's concerned. (One of many, probably.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Damon Salvatore ficathon](http://badboy-fangirl.livejournal.com/701771.html) from shipperjunkie's prompt of _Damon/Elena - what being bitten means for him, and why it gets him off._

Elena turns amid denial and witchery that pisses Damon off more than it amuses him. Humans, seriously? Why do they try so hard? 

(He ignores the part where as a vampire, he spent the last six months trying harder than anyone ever has.)

He watches from a distance, that conversation with Stefan resonating in his brain. He should leave. That's what a good brother would do. And since Damon hasn't really been a good brother for 146 years, it's probably time for him to make an attempt.

But then Stefan comes to him one morning, hours before either of them would normally be up to ask for his help. Elena had 'escaped' at some point and he needed help tracking her.

(Stefan had only ever been good at tracking animals, the four legged kind.)

So they go two directions in the woods behind the Boarding House, and as luck would have it, Damon finds her first. She's both lost and _lost_ and she stands in clothes that her human self wouldn't have been caught dead in outside at this time of year (ha!), half naked and crying. He asks her what's wrong and she spins around like she's surrounded by a SWAT team.

She weaponless, though. Unless you count her fangs. Because she's on him and in him faster than he can say, "Elena."

He has a moment--a split second really--where his instinct is to grab her by the neck and fling her away. But when his hand has to dig through her hair to find her neck and his other hand automatically ends up on her ass because she leaped on to him and her legs surrounded his hips, it all fades away. Because Elena, always able to wound him before is suddenly not hurting him anymore.

She's doing something he has only ever let one other woman do to him.

(They can talk later about the similarities between Katherine and Elena. Or, you know, not.)

They end up on the forest floor, Damon on his back, Elena sprawled on top of him. When she lifts her head, and the glory of her vampire face hits his eyes with the rising sun, Damon knows that if she just shifts over him a little, he'll probably come in his pants.

Because this, this isn't about her needing blood. This is about _her_ needing _his_ blood.

(He ignores the part where Katherine didn't really need _his_ blood. This isn't history repeating itself.)

(It's not.)

He knows for sure when Elena says around her fangs, "You should have left."

She rocks over him, deliberately. 

(He blows his load.)


End file.
